Little Love Lessons in Life,
by SexyBite112
Summary: Basically, My first attempt at a lemons story. Damien and Jack are now going out, Jack is still young but thinks he's ready, whereas Damein has other things on his mind.


Hey, so this is my first LEMON fanfiction.

I am trying to do lemons so PLEASE go easy on me! =]

HoN (House of Night)! yay. I have had coke! so am **hyper! **

WARNING: Some bits not make sense cos I am **very ^**

I had an insparation from xXcelestXx with her Damien and Jack doughnut issue. It is kind of simillar, but I am NOT stealing from her, so please do not accuse me of that. Thanks.

**In this I am not meaning any offence to gay people! I love them loads! If you are offended by this story ****please**** let me know!**

Damien's POV

"I can't!" I screamed at Zoey.

"Sure you can Damien." Zoey said

"Yeah what if..." Shaunee started.

"He likes you back" Erin finished waggling her eyebrows.

"What's all the noise ?" Cute little Jack said with his head poking round my door.

"Why's he in your room D ?" Shaunee asked.

"Nightmares." I said blushing slightly. "Be in in a min Jack" I said giving him a wink. His cute little cheeks formed red dots. He smiled and nodded.

"Why was he shirtless ?" Zoey asked with an amused smile.

I shrugged. I never actually knew why.

"Maybe he was changing ?" I said.

"Oooh, Mama like this wee Jacky," Shaunee said.

"Hey he's mine!" I said. My eyes widened and I just smiled. "Ahahaa..." I looked down at my shoes and whistled like an inoccent little boy.

"Y'all better stop teasin' lil' D over ere' " Stevie Rae said, appearing from the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go right. Yeah, Ok. Bye. C ya' in fourth hour!"

"ITS SATURDAY!" I heard Zoey yell. I ran into my room. I shut the door and leaned against it, only to find Jack doing something that looked like jacking off.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"What?" He said surprised and turned round. Oh, his belt was stuck.

"Here, lemme' help." I said and bent down to a frog like squat. I fixed his belt and then done it up. "All done." I said smiling. He is to tempting!

"Thanks" The younger boy beamed. He grabbed a grey shirt and put it on over his shirtless top half.. I gulped and went over to my bed. I sat down and tryed to look away from Jacks' toned body. I swallowed hard and lay down.

Before I knew it Jack was beside me.

"Damien.." He started.

"Hmm ?" I said being tore out of my thoughts.

"Okay so uhh, yeah I know we have like uh... well it's uhh. I wanted to..." He stumbled.

I couldn't help but smirk. I sat up crossed legged and faced him.

"You wanted to ?"

"Ask if like, uhm..." He looked around my room looking for an excuse.

I could hear giggling outside of my door, I sighed and done a shushing motion to Jack. He nodded and I tiptoed over to the door. I yanked it open, and wadda' yah' know. There was Shaunee, Erin. And my little Stevie Rae telling them off, with a hysterical Zoey,

"... Don't matter." Stevie Rae finished. I cleared my throat and the Twins shot round.

"Ease dropping are we ?" I asked.

"Go back to Jack, Me and Zoey," Stevie Rae looked at Zoey who was still in a laughing fit, " I will take care of them"

I nodded and closed my door again.

I shook my head and joined Jack on my bed again.

"You were saying ?" I said trying to hold back my tempting motions.

"I-I don't know, it's complicated and everything, no way, rrr" Jack was pacing back and forth and I watched him, obviously amused.

I walked infront of him and held him by the shoulders.

"You can tell me y'know, it's not like I would burst out laughing at your problem, or whatever it is."

"It's not really a problem, it's embarrasment, and oh I cant't!" My little Jacky started crying.

I wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled.

"With me, you have nothing to be embarrased about. Trust me. I keep my word."

He smiled and looked up at me.

I couldn't help it, now I had to do this.

I took his chin and lifted him to my lips. At first there was no response, maybe shock ? But them my little Jack responded. His lips moving in rhythm with mine. I moved my hands to his hips and his were on mine. I stroked him up and down on his sides (HAH! Not what you were thinking! Never mind...) I licked the bottom of his lips and he granted me permission. I moved my hands to his hair, bringing his top up a bit. I started backing him up to the wall next to my bed, he followed. I suddenly realised what I was doing, my eyes shot open and I tore away. I sat on my bed with my elbows on my knees, and head hanging.

"I'm sorry Jack. I never ment to do that." I glanced up at him, he was smiling down at me.

"Damien ?"

"Hm ?" I said lifting my head. He was crouched between my legs. I blinked a couple of times and moved back slightly just so, he wouldn't notice anything...

"Are you gay?" Jack asked.

"Gayer than anyone in this whole school." It was the truth.

Jack smiled

"Why are you so smiley ?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gay too. And I was going to ask if you would go out with me ?"

I smiled, my mouth reaching my ears.

"I would love to go out with you Jack!" I said/yelled.

"Really?"

I nodded violently.

"Damien?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yeah ?"

"Kiss me?" Jack said blushing and cowering away.

I smiled and lifted Jack to my knees. I sat him on my lap and gently took his face. I crushed my lips on his, and this time. It was an automatic response. An electric current shot through me and I moved my hands to his chest. His hands were in my hair, bringing me closer. Jack asked for permission and I gave him it. He took my tounge on his gently sucking on it. I moaned and my hands were at jacks butt pulling him closer to me. The bulge in my pants was growing. There was a knock at the door and Jack jumped off of me and ran to the window, and I crossed my legs again. Zoey stepped in.

"Hey D. Oh hey Jack." Zoey said waving. Jack noddded still panting. Zoey jerked her head in Jacks direction and I nodded. She smiled and spoke, " So you's want your movie up here or are you coming with us ?" Zoey asked. I looked at Jack and he shrugged.

"We'll stay here." I said blushing slightly.

"Okay, and D." She took a small brush from her back pocket. "Use this. It will help with what uh.. Yous were.. uh yeah" She fleed the room and threw the brush to me. I caught it and used it a little bit.

Jack looked at me. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry. Zoey won't tell." I smiled and took Jack in a hug. He hugged me back, or squeezed me more like.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, do you want anything. Oh and what movie ?" I said.

"Yeah and anything." He smiled a cute little smile.

"Okay, be back soon." I kissed his cheek and left the room.

I went to the cafeteria and grabbed two slices of vanilla, and jam filled cake, cokes, sausages on sticks, sherbit, bananas, chocolate, lollipops and the movie (Rent of course!) Just a Question of Love. (I want to see that in Real life even though it was aired on French TV in 2000!) I walked past Aphrodite on the way back to my room.

"If you wern't a vampyre, (that how you spell it ? I am use to vampire) You'd be fat as fuck." (I am fat too, so I do NOT mean any harm, This is just Aphrodite's character)

"Not all for me. Any maybe you should cut down. All that fat is going to your ass. Later" I nodded. _Yeah Lame Joke D._ I thought to myself. I walked in and put and the stuff on the bed next to Jack who was snoozing. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I shook him a little and his big blue eyes fluttered open.

"Tired are we ?" I asked.

"No, just no fun when you're not here."

I smiled and said,

"Well I am here now."

I started up the movie and layed all the food out.

"Damn." I said.

"What ?" Jack said before taking some sherbit.

"Forgot the biscuts."

"This'll do."

"Okay,"

About halfway through the movie we were not even halfway through our food. I had Jacks' head in my lap and my thys being his pillow. I took a lollipop, unwrapped it. I put the paper in the plastic bag I use for a bin since we don't have any real ones. Unless you go to the Cafe, and I am not going to the cafe just for a little bit of paper.

I started sucking of the lollipop and biting it. Jack had crossed his legs and coughed a few times. I never thought anything of it untill he looked at me. I looked down lollipop still in my mouth. Jack took it out and he had the rest of it. He smiled and uncrossed his legs again.

"Any sausages left ?" I asked. Jack sighed a little and handed me one long brown sausage on a stick. I knew this was minging but I took some icing and put it all over the sausage. (Ahaaa...). I bit into it and licked icing off the edges. I saw Jack blinking a couple of times and swallowing. His legs were crossed again. I put my sausage down, poor sausage.

"Jack are you OK. You seem a little twitchy."

"Yeah, fine. Super.." He said, and I knew something was up. I noticed that he had a pillow covering his lower stomach and beneath areas.

"Jack. You can tell me anything. Anything at all."

Jack sighed and looked up at me. He sat up so the his back was to me, so I twisted and lay down beside his leg. I kissed it then rubbed it.

"What's wrong?"

Jack looked at me and pointed to his area. I was still confused. He must have noticed.

"OK, I blame the sausages." Jack said.

"What ?" I laughed. " I like sausages."

Jack laughed a bit,

"Yeah, but they do bad things."

"Like what." It wasn't really a question.

Jack looked at me with a dumb expression. He pointed down to his area again. He took the sausage, _HEY MY SAUSAGE! _I yelled in my mind, and he done what I was doing. I realised what he meant now.

"Oh," I laughed, "Jack, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Cos' It's embarrasing." He blushed.

"Hey, just wait untill this relationship be deeper in."

"Deeper in ?" Jack sounded confused.

"Y'know, when or if you ever are ready, if we don't break up. Let's just say the deeper the better right ?"

"You mean the deeper the more fun ?"

"Exactly" I nodded. "And this is only the beginning, so don't hide small things like this" I pointed to his area. "from me. It's easily taken care of"

Jack just blinked.

"Three ways, 2 of them involve me. One," I took the sausage and demonstrated, " Two," I demonstrated with my hand on the sausage, "Three." I pointed at Jack for him to do the hand motion himself. "Take your pick."

I told him to turn around and I numbered three peices of food. 1. cake, himself 2. sausage, my mouth. 3, sherbit, my hand. He came around and shut his eyes. He pointed to sausage, _Oh well..._ I thought.

He opened his eyes and saw me smiling.

"What is it ?"

"I'll surprise you." I smiled. I walked over to the door and locked it. I told Jack to stand against a wall, so he did. I put a blind fold on him so he wouldn't know. I started off by kissing him on the lips, then to his neck, his arms and I dropped to my knees and undid his belt buckle. I tore off his jeans and boxers. Jack tensed up, but I kissed his thys.

"Relax" I said.

I shut the curtains on the window, even though the blinds were closed, you would see through them. Jack was one big boy I must say. I am quite surprised. Without warning I grabbed him, and I could feel his hardness. He jumped but I patted his arm letting him know It's OK. I took the tip, and kissed it. Then again without warning, I took him in my mouth. Swirling and sucking. I could take his length, which surprised me. He was bigger than my mouth. Jack grabbed what was next to him, which happened to be a bed post. He bucked his hips which made me suck harder.

"Damei.." He panted, He grabbed my hair and pushed me into him. I didn't mind at all. I was use to doing this. "Mmm, Damien" He licked his lips pulled me up. He ripped off his blind fold and threw me down on my bed, I was enjoying this to much. Jack jumped on top of me and attacked my mouth. He was flicking his tougne against mine, as was I. His hands roamed from my chest to my bulge. He started rubbing and I moaned in his mouth. I could feel him smiling, and he yanked it. My eyes shot open and I pulled away.

"What are you...thinking about.. Jack ?" I said or panted more like.

He had an evil grin,

"Just about how much I will enjoy this next time, and I'll let you finish."

I smiled and he got his boxers.

"Can I sleep here ?" He asked,

"Any time babe."

"Since when am I babe ?"

"Since now."

"OK, I like it."

"Do you want PJ's ?" I asked,

"Uhh, sure." I threw him some clean PJ's I was going to wear tonight, but he could have them. I watched him as he changed, his sexy sex hair moving as he does, his trousers sliding up his smooth legs and gorgeous, squishly, round, pink butt. I went over to my drawers and got a top since I was already in my PJ bottoms. I changed into my purple and black chekered shirt, matching my trousers,(Of course!) and my black slippers that have GAY PRIDE on the ends.

"I have got to borrow them" Jack said with humor in his voice.

"Any time."

"Babe" I smiled and looked up from buttoning my shirt. He was infront of me and I grabbed my comb. I brushed it to one side, then happily did my boyfriends sex hair into something reasonable. I made my bed and cleaned up the uneated food. I looked at Jack and his back was to me. I finished my still kinda warm sausage and threw the stick in the bin. There was a knock at the door as I was re-aranging some of my cologne. Jack jumped on the bed and got some sherbit then flicked through the channels. I hid my rented DVD in a drawer and inlocked the door. It was Zoey.

"Hey," She waved. " Mind if I join you for tonight ?" She asked shly.

"No problem, Jacks' staying the night, but you can use my old roomates bed, we'll share." I smiled.

"Okay, just I don't mind the boyfriend stuff and the kissing. Just nothing more right ?" I looked at Jack and had to try not to laugh.

"Sure." I laughed slightly. "C'mon in Z." I sat on the other side of the bed and Jack on the other. Me and Jack patted the spot in the middle for Zoey. She climbed on the bed and sat down inbetween us.

"Is it me or does it smell weird in here ?" Zoey asked sniffing the air.

Me and Jack sniffed it and knew what she ment. It smelled of sex and shoes (Ke$ha moment!).

"Must be you," Jack said.

"Damien. Jack. I'm not stupid. I know that smell." She said turning to me.

"You are the most weird and awkward girl I have EVER met. And another thing if you know that smell what is it ?"

"It smells of sex and new shoes."

"How would you know" Jack challanged.

"Ask Heath. My boyfriend."

"Awh! Are you and Erik not going out any more,"

"Nup, he's to...eugh. Good friend though."

"Loren ?"

"Naah"

"Dam, how many boyfriends you had ?"Jack asked.

"Not much."

She leaned closer to Jack,

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Hey hey! No secrets. Not in my room."

"Okay! I uhh.. kinda had a smaaaaaall crush on you when I arrived here." Zoey said.

I laughed at the thought.

"Sorry Z. Not your team."

"I know I know."

"Luckily, you don't need to worry about getting felt up by him or me." Jack said.

"I know, but that means you have to worry about Damien sneaking his little feel ups."

"Hey! That was one time!"

"WAS NOT!

I blushed and slouched down.

"What did he do ?" Jack was already laughing.

"Damien felt up Erik under the table. It was so! funny, Erik jumped and spat his juice out all over Stevie Rae. She was like,_ Y'all! What the feathers was that! Y'all know am gonna' be sticky now_. When Damien told me, I spat my brown pop all over his new Gay Pride slippers." Zoey was in her hysterics again.

My face, I am sure, was a bloody cherry!

"Again, ONE TIME!"

"Eh no no! Remember in fourth hour ?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Fine, I'll tell Jack when your not around."

"Fine with me, just not now."

"What are you watching Jack ?"

Oh fuck, the movie was still on. I ran up to the TV and turned it off,

"Nothing" I smiled.

"If it's gay porn I'll understand."

"It was not!" I said.

"Okay then..."

"So uhh we should be getting to sleep right ?" I said. Truth was I was actually quite tired.

"Awwh, is widdle D gewtting fwed up ?" Zoey said, doing her best baby accent.

"Yes actually. Little D and J need to be up early tomorrow." I smiled.

"It's Sunday,"

"Yeah. What do I always do on Sundays no matter what ?"

"I don't know, You're dating Jack so it can't be the before."

"Oh please, like I'd cheat on my little Jack."

At that point I lifted Zoey (fire man style. OF COURSE!) over to her bed with her dangling from my shoulders. She was punching my back hard and shouting get off. I nearly, NEARLY dropped her. But yeah, Zoey doesn't way much, it is just my balance. I hope.

She flopped down on her bed and I tucked her in, She had one massive frown on her face,

"Now now, you bwe a gwood widdle gwirl Zoey" I said, doing HER baby accent.

She gave me a finger and I just gave it back. She laughed and cuddled into her quilt, facing the opposite way from us. I walked back over to Jack who was already snoozing. I gently lifted him and he hung on to me. I moved the covers then tried to lay him down, but he clung on. Dammit.

"Zoey.." I whispered. "ZOEEEY!" I whispered louder. Great. I lifted Jack again and went round to my side of the bed. I lay down on my side and pulled the covers over me and Jack.

"Don't ever leave me" He whispered.

"I won't my love." I whispered back.

He let go of my neck, but hugged my torso.I hugged him back, with his head in my shoulder. I kissed his hair and tried to sleep. But the more I tried, the more I failed.

My alarm clocked buzzed and I felt that something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what it was. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Aaaa, now I know. Jack was not beside me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. And there was my Jack. He was in the cupboard getting some towels for his morning shower. He was humming and waggling his cute little but. I very quietly tiptoed over to him and snaked my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck, just letting him know it was me.

"Good morning my love. May I ask why you never woke me ?" I asked.

"Morning, I was going for a shower, I never wanted to wake you."

"And, what would make you think I never wanted to join you?"

I could see Jacks' little cheeks heating up.

"You never asked."

He twisted his head and kissed my chin.

"I don't mind, if you want to though" He had that devious grin on that I loved.

"I would be happy to,"

By the time we were in the shower, and beads were running down our faces, I couldn't let this opertunity pass.

I grabbed my younger boys face, and crushed my lips on his delicate ones. I gently glided my hands down his sides, admiring his chest,

"Can I go lower ?" I whispered on his lips,

"Please ?" He whispered back.

I smiled, and opened my eyes a bit. He was just so beautiful. I shut them again and moved my hands lower. I backed Jack up against the now wet wicked wall and gave him a real kiss. Not the sloppy ones, nor a French kiss. But even better. Our mouths were getting wider and wider, and I sucked on Jacks delicare little tounge. He moaned as I flicked his with mine and joined him back in his mouth. My hands moved down to his area and I stroked slightly. Jack jumped but only from shock. I took his length in my hand and started rubbing slowly, making sure it would give him the pleasure he deserved. I tore away from his mouth and dropped to my knees. Without warning, I grabbed him and stuck him in my mouth. I swirled and sucked, harder as he moaned out my name. I took him out and flipped him round so his chest was against the wall. This time, was my turn to be in control. He could be any other time. I positioned myself and thrusted into Jack. He moaned my name loudly, which only made me go faster. I was holding his waist. or clutching it more like.

"Damei.. Zoey will be...back soon." Jack panted followed by a moan.

Ugh, he had to ruin my fun.

I pulled out of him and grabbed our clothes.

"Love you D." Jack said and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks. Love you more."

We put on our clothes and fixed our hair, just in time anyway. My area was still tingling...

Zoey stepped through and I pretended to be looking through some letters.

"Hey. Brought you guys some breakfast." She said.

"Thanks Z!" I said a litte to enthuziastically.

"Uhh, are you ok. You seem a little jumpy."

I laughed,

"I live here don't I ? Kidding, yeah I'm fine."

"Thanks for letting me stay last night" Zoey gave me one big, warm smile. I returned it and gave her a hug.

"Any time Z. Just, y'know the door might be locked, or I might be occupied." I jerked my head to Jack then said, "So make sure you knock or something"

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't like to walk in on you's two uhh, y'know. It."

I laughed again,

"You were lucky this time."

Zoey's eyes widened, then were filled with humor. She had a massive grin on her face,

"You and Jack, Before I. Awwh!"

"No, not much."

"Riiight! I knew it smelled funny in here. And that explains why your not as neat as usual, and Jack is shirtless, and your beds not made and there's a pair of boxers on the floor and-" I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Yeah, I get the point." She licked my hand and I pulled away.

"Hand licker!"

Zoey made a face, looking like she'd just had a large bite of lemon.

"Eugh! Remind me NEVER to lick ANY of your hands."

Aaaah, I knew what she ment. Whoopsie...

She put our breakfast down on the table and grabbed some tissues. She started wipping them along her tougne. She wet her tounge and shivered. Z took a drink off of one of the tray and garled, she went into the bathroom and spat.

"If I ever do it, remind me of the awful taste!" (Loren never existed. She just done something else to Betray Erik.)

"You mean you're a virgin ?"

"WHAT! Oh hell no!" Zoey started blushing.

"Z" I gave her the deathly stare.

"Well not entiarly. Does orgasm count ?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I guess I am a virgin."

Zoey walked out with a wave and shut the door. I took the breakfast over to the bed with Jack.

"Yay! Count Chocula!" Jack beamed.

I smiled at him and we dug into our breakfast.


End file.
